Jerry's Forgotten Past
Jerry's Forgotten Past is a series of four or five shorts released between season three and six of blashco 1.0. Jeremiah Jacklich plays the titular role in each film. Most of the productions did not include Asher, and these films feel rather reminscent of the work from Freddy Productions, pre-blashco. The series is highly rare, and inclues two of the rarest films in the blashco canon, Jerry's Forgotten Past 3 or Plot Twisty 2, and Jerry's Forgotten Past 4. Only the latter exists in any form. The series is notable for the third instalment (different than the one above), which was the only 1.0 film released during the 2.0 incarnation, making it the last official 1.0 production released, though it was produced years earlier. History Jerry Jacklich was an avid member of Freddy Productions and starred in many of their pre-blashco shorts. Around the end of the production of Lords & Tyrants, Jerry and his family left the state of Colorado. It was not until the summer of 2006 that he returned. Mikey, Brett and Sean Forrest decided that they would begin a series explaining his forgotten past that happened when he was away. Episode 1 "They call me the phantom." - Mikey Forrest During and around the time of the season three blashco production Blashco Resurrection, the Forrests decided to film this pilot episode in their father's basement, which would act as a dance club. The film also stars Haydn Winston as one of the gangsters/reinforcements. Jerry goes through dozens of guards, always portrayed by Haydn Winston and Mikey Forrest at first, followed by Sean Forrest. Jerry continually slays the three, ending with Mikey calling for reinforcements. After a few of these cycles, Jerry must defeat the boss, but fails and is either hospitalized or dies. Episode Duex "We knew you were affiliated with drug lords, underage sex schemes and, worst of all, fetish parties." - Jerry In part duex, much more of Jerry's background is explained. It is unclear if these events happen before, after or around the events of the first episode. It was the only episode to not be directed by the Forrests. The story was improvised and directed by Asher instead, who played a minor role. The plot of which is incredibly convoluted and takes place on three different continents. It is the only episode to be filmed at Blashco HQ. Jordan Doig has tied up Asher's girlfriend Jessica and is waiting for him to arrive home, at which point Jerry reveals himself. Jerry indicates that Asher knows who he is, who recalls the Moscow Incident. In Moscow, Jordan kills Jerry's wife while she is vacuuming. Jerry confronts Jordan who gets him in a strangle hold and recalls the Bangladesh Project. In Bangladesh, Jerry kills Jordan's girlfriend. Jordan asks why he would do that and he responds "because you gave me herpes." He then disappears and Jordan vows to get vengence. Back in Moscow, Jerry gets out of the strangle hold and knocks Jordan out. Jordan awakens in a room and easily escapes, locating a gun in the process. He leaves and runs into his girlfriend, who is no longer dead. She explains that it was all set up and Jerry reveals himself. Jordan then "kills" Jerry and his (ex)girlfriend, after Jerry reveals that he works for Asher Refailov. Back to the first scene, Jerry, no longer dead, points a gun at Asher in his foyer. Jordan approaches them and kills Asher. He then sees Jerry and questions his livelihood, and Jerry explains that the gun he has was planted by him and there are only blanks in it. He then reveals that it was all a set up to frame Jordan and kill Asher, for Asher gave Jordan the herpes that Jordan gave Jerry. Jordan's girfriend reveals herself but in a twist, kills Jerry instead and heads out with Jordan, but in another twist, kills Jordan and Asher, who was alive the whole time, walks hand in hand out the front door with the girl, leaving his tied up girlfriend behind. Jerry's Forgotten Past 3 or Plot Twist 2 Shortly after the production of part duex, the crew tried to make another convoluted, unintelligible film starring Jerry. Not much is known about the film except that it was a parody of Charlie's Angles. The film never finished post production. It is arguably the rarest blashco 1.0 film due to the fact that it isn't completed. Episode 3 "Help me, I'm desolate. I have no friends, family... just food." - Jerry In the later months of 2011, Asher uncovered the sessions from Jerry's third episode on one of his hard drives. Though he was not a part of the actual shooting, he decided to edit the unfinished film. The footage is cut with the experimental film series DOGSTARMAN and samples its opening title frames. Prelude Jerry approaches Sean Forrest, whom Jerry only refers to as fat ass. "Good day for a feast," Sean replies. This cuts to the opening credits. Part 1 Jerry collapses in the house of Alex Warren who is credited as Wise Fat Man. He does not feel Jerry has what it takes to beat Sean Forrest in an eating competition, but Jerry is persistent in his argument that he has no "friends, family, only food." This scene is notable for its inclusion of Ryan Pelton as an actual character (sort of). Part 2 Jerry trains with the wise fat man. This includes running up a snowy mountain, doing sit ups and push ups and other work out rutines. It resolves in Alex awarding Jerry the sword of agonizing grunts. This scene is actually cut with DOGSTARMAN overlayed, likely due to its similarity in appearance. Part 3 The primary scene of the film, this was not originally meant to be the finale. Jerry runs into Sean's minion Mikey Forrest who battles him in a very interesting style. This scene seems to be satiring Tarantino's later work. After he has half of a battle with Mikey, Part 4 Three more of Sean's minions show up and Jerry kills them off one by one. These include Ryan Pelton, Brett Forrest and Chris Warren. After this he faces Mikey once more, killing him. Jerry then eats them all. Episode 4 "But I don't wanna be a hit man anymore, I wanna be a magician!" - Jerry Two cuts of this rare film exist, one by Haydn Winston and one presumably by Sean Forrest. The fourth part seems to take place after the events in the first episode, as Jerry is still a hitman, but wants out. The film begins with Jerry walking a long distance towards his next hit, Haydn Winston. After an inspired hit, an inaudible monologue from Jerry plays, expressing that he has dreams and aspirations. The following day, he is watching TV when Christ Warren, his boss gives him his next assignment. Jerry expresses that he doesn't want to be a hitman but wants to be a magician. His boss is upset and makes him go do his next hit. The following morning, Jerry is searching for his next hit, but runs into his boss who says he is working on his magic. Jerry is confused and Chris reveals that HE himself was Jerry's next hit, or that he is the most famous magician in the world, one of the two. They enter the arena and have an epic magic off! The film, and likely series, ends with Chris defeating Jerry, sending him thousands of feet in the air to fall to his death. Category:1.0